Lionblaze's love: LionxDove
by Psychostar Of ThunderClan
Summary: If Lionblaze picked Dovewing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The golden tabby tom had been sent on a hunting patrol with Dovewing, Whitewing, and Bumblestripe and the pale tom's apprentice Seedpaw. Lionblae looked over at the gray she-cat, he knew that she had at one time been seeing Tigerheart a ShadowClan tom. He could not help but remember when he was an apprentice and meeting Heathertail, then Heatherpaw, would meet in the underground tunnels. They would be part of DarkClan, Heathertail was Heatherstar and Lionblaze was Lionclaw her deputy. Also Lionblaze felt himself get closer to her, cause unlike the other she-cats Dovewing was not acting like she had her head in the clouds.

The patrol came to a stop when Seedpaw scented a vole. The pale ginger she-cat stalked over to where some brambles where then she pounce and a few heart-beats latter came back with a pump vole her jaws.

"excellent catch!" Bumblestripe nodded to his apprentice.

Seedpaw give the pale gray tom a nod then buried her catch so she could come to get it latter. The patrol started moving out and once again came to a stop and split up to start hunting. Whitewing went off following the scent of a robin, Bumblestripe and Seedpaw after a few shrews, and Lionblaze and Dovewing where left alone as they both picked up the scent of squirrel. Without a word the two got ready to stalk there pray, Lionblaze was well hidden in a bramble bush well Dovewing stalked the squirrel. The gray she-cat pounced, but the squirrel ran right into Lionblaze's paws. The golden tabby tom pinned the creature and bit down into its throat killing it. Not long after the rest of the patrol came back. They all had something in their jaws and Whitewing, the patrol leader thought it would be a good time to head back to camp. When they entered camp they placed the fresh-kill they had caught on the pile and Seedpaw toke some pray to the elders. Bumblestirpe went to talk to Ivypool and Whitewing had started talking to her mate Birchfall. With his gaze moved back to Bumblestripe, the golden tabby remembered when the pale gray tom had been mates with Dovewing. They had gotten into a fight on day and broke up, now it seemed that Bumblestripe had gotten over the gray she-cat and was padding after Ivypool. Then when the golden tabby looked over to Dovewing, he saw sorrow in her golden eyes. He knew the she-cat still felt something for her former mate and Lionblaze knew just how she felt.

"You alright?" Lionblaze asked as he padded over to his former apprentice.

"Yeah, just fine..." Dovewing lied, avoiding Lionblaze's eyes.

Worry clouded the tom's mind, he knew Dovewing well enough to know that she was lying. He also knew that he could not make her tell him the truth, he would have to wait.

"Ok, if you say so." Lionblaze sighed the noticed that she was looking at Ivypool.

"Do you miss Bumblestripe?" Lionblaze asked before he could stop himself.

Dovewing looked at him with wide eyes, shock making her gray pelt stand on end. Then she give Lionblaze a nod as she said "Yes, but I also want him to be happy. Same with Ivypool."

* * *

**Hehehehe, LionxDove. A fun crack paring ^^ also this may be one of the few stories where I'm nice to Dovewing, she is not a fav character of mine XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three sunrises had passed since Lionblaze and Dovewing's talk and the golden tabby had started to take some of his time to help his former apprentice. Well at the same time he sensed growing envy from Hazeltail, that was when he remembered what Brightheart and Daisy had told him one day. That the small gray and white she-cat had fallen for him. Lionblaze did feel badly for her, as he did not fell the same way and did not want to cause any heart break.

Moons passed, Ivypool and Bumblestripe's apprentice Seedpaw and Lilypaw where close to getting their warrior names. Brightheart's kits Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit where now Snowpaw his mentor is Lionblaze, Amberpaw her mentor is Dovewing, and Dewpaw whose mentor is Foxleap. Dewpaw was first meant to be Cinderheart's sceoned apprentice, but the gray tabby she-cat was in the nuresry waiting for her first litter of kits to be born. The dark gray tom was latter given to Foxleap who is a great mentor from what Cherryshade had told the new apperntice. Snowpaw was a good learner and good with his den-mates helping then with new battle and hunting moves whenever they needed it. Amberpaw was a shy young she-cat, but a fast learner none the less and often Lionblaze and his new apprentie Snowpaw would go training with her and Dovewing. Even Ivypool would come to help even though the two sisters had gotten into a fight not so long ago.

"Try and jump higher." Ivypool smiled as she watched Lilypaw and Amberpaw uses a battle move they could use to fight a badger.

The two apprentices give the tabby and white she-cat a nod and tried the move once again, Amberpaw was able to jump a head a lot longer then Lilypaw thanks to her long legs.

"Very good!" Lionblaze nodded then he looked at his own apprentice.

The dark gray tom had already gotten the move down and was working his hunting. Snowpaw was great at fighting, and keen on learning new ways of hunting. Lionblaze was happy to have the gray tom as his apprentice.

**(Time Leap)**

It was sun-high when they had gotten back to camp, the apprentices went to bring fresh-kill to the elders well Ivypool when to share a sparrow with Bumblestripe. Dovewing sat alone not far from the warriors den with a vole she had picked out for herself. Lionblaze then picked out a squirrel and padded over to the gray she-cat and dropped his fresh-kill so he could speak.

"Can I join you?" The golden tabby asked.

Dovewing did not say any thing and just give Lionblaze a nod. With a sigh he laid down next to the gray she-cat and the two started to eat. As they ate the two talked and Lionblaze started to pick up signs of jealousy from Icecloud and remembered that the white she-cat had been one of the warriors Daisy said had liked him. Come to think of it Lionblaze also saw signs like this from Tigerheart whenever he saw Dovewing with her former mentor. After some time Lionblaze asked Dovewing if she knew if Tigerheart was still in love with her, the gray she-cat nodded her head but she had gotten over him. Then the two started to talk about whom the father of Cinderheart's kits was, Dovewing thought it was Lionblaze and the golden tabby could see the envy in her golden eyes. Lionblaze did not know why Dovewing would be envious of Cinderheart if the kits where his, but they weren't and Dovewing seemed to have calmed down when he said "No."

After that the two started thinking back to when Dovewing had been Lionblaze first apprentice. When they had gone to get the water back with the other clans, he battle in the tunnels, and the battle with the Dark Forest. Lionblaze was happy that Dovewing did so well with the battle and that the clans had won and after the battle Dovewing had become mates with Bumbletripe, but like Lionblaze already said the two broke up. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight where good friends but they did not become mates like that once had been and Lionblaze and Cinderheart had broken up. Things got better for some of the warriors, Ivypool and Bumblestripe seemed to be mates now and Cinderheart was in the nursery waiting for her first litter.

* * *

**I bet some of you are wondering why Lionblaze and Cinderheart broke up again, well there are so many Lionblaze parinings that it would be hard to think of what happend between the two. So I'm leaving it up to my readers to fill that in as they see fit, and also I don't fell the two need a happy ending as they got it in the Last Hope ^^**

**I tried to make this chapter longer then the last one, anyway I'm not say who the father of Cinderheart's kits is. But it isn't Lionblaze XD**


End file.
